Talk:Trailers from Barney: Now I Know My ABCs 2005 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180831132809
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS This video file cannot be played.(Error Code: 214000) =6 TV Shows About Cults That Will Creep You Out= Brian LinderAug 3 TV STREAMING PRESENTED BY Cults are scary, but they’re also fascinating. That’s why numerous shows and movies have used this human curiosity to create all kinds of stories about them: why people join them, what they are like on the inside, and the fate of those who choose to leave… SACRED LIES Sacred Lies is the latest cult-related show to arrive on the scene, but it’s really the story of a survivor, Minnow Bly. She emerges from the woods alone, with both her hands cut off at the wrist, leaving those around her with more questions than answers about what really happened. The show recounts Minnow’s time in the cult under its enigmatic leader known as The Prophet. It also follows the FBI investigation around the gruesome murder of The Prophet. And as the show unravels more secrets are revealed about Minnow’s past and the cult’s history. Want to know what happened to Minnow Bly? Check out Sacred Lies. New episodes Fridays, only on Facebook Watch. And if you’re curious about cults, here are some other creepy, cult-y TV shows you should watch… with the lights on. THE PATH The Path is a Hulu series about the followers of Meyerism, a cult led by Cal Roberts. They believe that people are the cause of the world’s suffering and enlightenment can only be found through healing. They also believe that nonbelievers will try to stop them on their journey. The events of the show revolve around Eddie Lane, played by Aaron Paul. When his faith is tested one day, he no longer knows who to follow anymore, setting off a chain of events that rocks his family and community. MARVEL’S RUNAWAYS In Marvel’s Runaways, the parents of the superpowered teen Karolina belong to the Church of Gibborim. It’s a powerful and secretive organization that also helps support the nefarious actions of The Pride, a group that includes Karolina’s parents and other prominent figures. Under the guise of the church, the Pride lures wayward teens to sacrifice for mysterious purposes. It is up to the Runaways to stop their parents. AMERICAN HORROR STORY: CULT American Horror Story: Cult is creepy because it strays a little too close to real life. Some of the cults mentioned in the show, including Heaven’s Gate and Jonestown, really existed. The show follows the events of the 2016 presidential election and how it divides a town. But mostly it’s creepy because it’s a show about a cult full of clowns. TRUE DETECTIVE The first season of HBO’s True Detective saw the characters played by Matthew McConaughey and Woody Harrelson investigating a series of ritualistic murders. These murders may or may not be connected to the religious Tuttle Cult — which draws inspiration from a real-life satanic cult. Combined with the show’s show’s atmospheric tone and grizzly visuals, it sets the stage for some truly chilling scenes. THE LEFTOVERS In The Leftovers, an event known as the “Sudden Departure” caused the disappearance of 2% of the world’s population. Many people abandon religion and join cults, with the most popular known as the Guilty Remnant. They believe the people who disappeared were part of the rapture and those left on Earth are unworthy. The Leftovers explores grief and loss and what humans do to cope. BRIAN LINDERBrian Linder Brian is a Sr. Content Producer at FANDOM. He's been on the fan-media scene since dial-up, and loves space sagas and superheroes. https://twitter.com/brianonthescene BECOME A FANDOM CONTRIBUTORPop culture fans! Write what you love and have your work seen by millions. SIGN UP TODAY GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION First 30 Mins of ‘NBA 2K19’s’ Career Mode is Gripping Forget building you up, 'NBA 2K19's career sets you up to fail right from the start. �� Tom Farthing 1d GAMES 7 Video Games That Teach You Real Life Skills From 'Flight Simulator' to 'Minecraft' and 'Plants vs Zombies', these video games will get you ready to go back to school this term. Sophie Hart 1h MOVIES • DC The Story Behind the ‘Aquaman’ Cameo You Might Have Missed Director Leigh Whannell also reveals if his 'Pilot' will get a spin-off. Chris Tilly 2h GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Fortnite’ Patch 5.30 Brings Displacement Grenades and Portable Rifts Not to mention an entirely new mode. Chris Stead 7h